warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Warriors Series/A Vision of Shadows
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in the A Vision of Shadows arc. ''The Apprentice's Quest *Beetlewhisker is listed, despite having died in ''The Last Hope. *Dustpelt is said to have died in the Great Storm, when he was actually killed by badgers. *Alderkit is mistakenly called by his apprentice name shortly before his ceremony. *A sentence is mistakenly typed to read, "Needlepaw gave her ears and impatient flick." instead of "Needlepaw gave her ears an impatient flick." ''Thunder and Shadow *Larkwing is listed as an apprentice. *Beetlewhisker is listed, despite having died in ''The Last Hope. *Tawnypelt is called the ShadowClan deputy. *The word ears is misspelled as eats. *Despite Cloudtail being told to guard Furzepelt's body, he is seen back at camp. *Juniperpaw is called a she-cat. *Twigpaw is called Twigkit after receiving her apprentice name. *Medicine den is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "medicine-den" on multiple occasions. *Medicine cat is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "medicine-cat," on multiple occasions. *Wavepaw is mistakenly called a tom on multiple occasions. *Brindlepaw is mistakenly called a tom. *Twice on one page, Alderheart is called by his apprentice name after being made a full medicine cat. *A sentence reads looked confused he stopped when it should have read as looked confused as he stopped. *The word beat is misspelled as best. *Violetkit is mistakenly called Violetpaw before receiving her apprentice name. ''Shattered Sky *Wasptail and Beenose are listed in the allegiances, despite dying in ''Thunder and Shadow. *When Twigpaw is listed in the allegiances, apprentice is spelled with an extra c, so that it reads "Apprenctice" instead. *Rain is said to have both of his eyes despite losing one. *Beetlewhisker is shown alive despite dying in The Last Hope. *Medicine cat is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "medicine-cat." *Dovewing is said to have green eyes. *Twigpaw is mistakenly called Violetpaw. *Snowbird is said to have two kits, despite actually having three. *Petalfur is said to be alive despite dying earlier. ''Darkest Night *Beetlewhisker and Heronwing are listed in the allegiances, despite dying in earlier books. **Furthermore, Beetlewhisker is given his own apprentice, Harepaw, despite his death years earlier. *Violetpaw is called a tom. *'Showed off' is misspelled 'showned off'. *Beenose is said to have been persuaded to leave the Kin, despite dying of yellowcough before then. *Dewpaw is called a brown tabby. *While Rabbitleap is seen helping to free Finpaw from the fallen branch, he is said to have gone hunting, and he is soon after seen in the SkyClan camp. *RiverClan's territory is mistakenly said to border ThunderClan's. *Larksong is called a gray-and-white tom. *"Unforgivable" is misspelled "unforgiveable". *Violetpaw and Twigpaw are said to have barely opened their eyes when Pebbleshine went missing. However, when Alderpaw and Needlepaw originally found them, their eyes were still closed. *Cloudmist is called tortoiseshell-and-white. *Medicine cat is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads "medicine-cat," multiple times. *Harestar is called Harespring twice. *Hawkwing uses the term summer instead of greenleaf. *Ratscar was listed as a "darn brown tom", rather than a dark brown tom. *Needletail was mistakenly called a ShadowClan warrior, despite never earning the rank. *Hawkwing is called Hawking. River of Fire *There are multiple mistakes in the allegiances: **Shellkit is called a tortoiseshell tom-kit. **Millie is called a silver tabby. **Fringepaw is called a white she-cat with brown splotches. **Finpaw and Twigpaw are listed in SkyClan, despite having left already. **Beetlewhisker is listed despite dying in ''The Last Hope. ***He also still has an apprentice, Harepaw, despite having died many books ago. **Heronwing is listed, despite dying in Shattered Sky. *Medicine cat is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "medicine-cat," multiple times. *Chervil root is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "chervil-root." *Bramblestar tells Twigpaw that he was an apprentice when Graystripe left to join RiverClan, although in reality he was still a kit at the time. *Blossomfall is called Blossomheart. *Burdock root is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "burdock-root." *Tree is called a rogue. *Jayclaw is called Heronwing multiple times. *Twigbranch is called Twigpaw after receiving her warrior name. *Heronwing replaces Jayclaw in a section of the bonus scene. ''The Raging Storm *Shellpaw is called a tortoiseshell tom. *Millie is called a silver tabby. *Fringepaw is called white with brown splotches. *Beetlewhisker is listed despite dying in ''The Last Hope. **He also still has an apprentice, Harepaw, despite having died many books ago. *Heronwing is listed, despite dying in Shattered Sky. *The word "slewed" is used instead of "slowed," twice. *Medicine den is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "medicine-den," twice. *Medicine cat is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "medicine-cat," multiple times. *The word "it" is used instead of "if." *Willowshine is called a pale tabby. *SkyClan is called StarClan. References and citations }} Category:Reference